


Some

by kollection



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kollection/pseuds/kollection
Summary: 썸suh - um/səm/ ;1. a Korean slang word that is borrowed from the English word, “something.” It describes a relationship where the couple is ‘dating’, but not officially together yet. Often it is used when two people are interested in one another and spend time together, but haven’t made any official steps toward becoming an official couple yet.





	Some

**Author's Note:**

> This one is indented and not spaced like the Taehyung one, trying new things to see how it looks.

A cascade of hoots and hollers followed you into the woods, drowning in the distance as you distanced yourself from the rowdy boys.  
“They’re so bothersome-” Kun murmured.  
You have a small hum in agreement before carefully following after him, the dark woods illuminated by only the mere moonlight and the white light of Kun’s bright flashlight.   
Being alone finally, you felt your cheeks heat at the proximity as he halted suddenly, your hands coming in contact with the back of his hoodie in an attempt to stop yourself from colliding with him.  
Assessing the log blocking the trodden path, he reached behind himself, idly fumbling for a moment before collecting your wrist in his gentle grasp, directing you to follow him. His ears tinged red and he hoped you wouldn’t notice, but he didn’t have the courage to clasp your hand in his own.  
Yet it was no surprise to either of you when both your faces flushed at the contact, and it surely wouldn’t have been a surprise to any of the other boys if they’d been around to witness it.  
Wordlessly, you followed him through the crunching of leaves and twigs, focusing only on how warm his hand felt around your wrist. Ironically, causing you to trip and stumble into his back momentarily.   
“Sorry,” you murmured.  
Glancing over his shoulder as he led the two of you back to the cleared path, he smiled gently before telling you to be careful, releasing his grasp.  
“I think here we’ll be able to find some-”  
The flashlight flickered causing Kun’s lips to form into a pout as he hit it with the palm of his hand before shaking it abruptly. Flickering back on, he illuminated the kindle and tinder at the foot of the trees, fallen branches and twigs the two of you were sent out to collect for the campfire. Separating from one another the two of you squatted down to collect the measly twigs wordlessly.  
“Ah- You don’t need to,” he assured, “It’s dirty-”  
“But-”  
“Hold this though-”  
Your fingers brushed as he handed you the mustard flashlight before brushing several dead leaves aside. Just as he did so, the flashlight flickered once more before the two of you were met with darkness. You shook it as he had before, hitting it with the heel of your palm to jostle the batteries, yet nothing. Standing suddenly, he took it from you, his proximity, closer than ever before as he hit the head of the flashlight against his palm several times.   
“…Maybe the batteries died…”  
You were able to see his gaze and features still, noticing the momentary flash of confusion in his eyes.  
“That’s okay- We have phones-”  
Feeling for your phone in your coat pocket you nearly keeled over in realization you’d left it on the bench by the campfire- Fervently, you felt your back pockets too-  
“I don’t have mine either…” he voiced, his voice small in bashfulness.  
After all, who would take their phones with them on a supposed-to-be ten minute excursion when there’s no service anyway…  
The snap of every twig and crush of every leaf now seemed to be amplified, both of your ears perked in alert.  
“Let’s go back-”  
He seemed to think for a few moments as he gnawed on his lip gently before turning his blown-out gaze back to you, most likely due to the darkness.   
He took a few steps before reaching out, offering his hand to you as his heart thumped impatiently in his ears.  
Attempting to lead the both of you back the way you’d came, hesitant steps were took as he wandered off the cleared path.  
“Be careful,” he reminded, reaching out his hand to feel for any possible branches.  
Shuffling your feet through the dead leaves, you realized this was a scenario straight from a drama- The male and female leads caught in the woods, alone and dark, with nothing but cheesy romance to exchange.  
Momentarily humming, Kun scratched at his temple gently.  
“Did we go too far?”  
“I don’t think so… Don’t we turn right here?”  
The air was still for a moment before Kun’s seriousness melted away, a soft chuckle of disbelief escaping him.  
His gaze on you flitted before he pulled your hood up to comfortably sit just above your eyes. His hand rested upon the top of your hood momentarily as his lips pursed, the dim moonlight illuminating his soft dimple briefly.  
“Let’s go right then-”  
Following him, you felt a sudden tug on your shoe laces. A soft whine escaped you as you realized your laces must have gotten caught on something as you squatted down.  
“What is it?”  
“I think my laces got caught on- Ow!”  
Hissing, you withdrew your hand, nursing your pricked finger gently.  
Squatting to your height he craned his neck to see your finger before blindly reaching for your shoe; your shadows blocked the dim light of the sky, unable to see your laces.  
From his proximity you could smell his hair, the gentle lull of a fruity shampoo, coconut if you had to guess.  
“Some luck we have,” Kun teased, sighing to himself as he decided to just rip the thorny stem in half instead of being tedious, he’d fix it properly for you later once you were back at the camp.  
Even though the night didn’t seem to be in favor of either of you, you couldn’t help but think it was all alright since you were with him. That all the trials and tribulations of bad luck- You didn’t even care, you were too focused on how warm his hand felt when he held yours or how he couldn’t hide his little smiles without his dimple peeking.  
His gaze swept upward to meet your own, it was cliche, as if time stopping froze the two of you in some sort of gelatin; the tension able to be cut with a knife… Feeling a bit of sudden bashfulness, you dropped your head with an airy chuckle before your brows rose.  
“Kun- Your hand-”  
You panicked a little as he brought his hand up, your mouth forming an ‘O’, taking note of the tiny cuts and slim trail of blood that decorated his palm.  
He didn’t really care, wiping what he could on the knee of his black track pants.  
“Hey-”  
He was far too into this moment, clutching at it’s wispy tail, unwilling to let it blow over…  
Getting your attention as you looked up, he leant forward, placing his other hand on your knee.  
It was only a second, but his lips gently embraced your own in what you may consider a slightly-longer-than-average peck. Serene, you could say. His expression was so placid with his eyes closed- And his lips… Warm as you imagined.  
“Sorry,” he began, unable to hide his smile as he nearly keeled over with an airy chuckle, “I just really wanted to do that-”  
As twigs began to snap audibly and at a closer range, Kun stood, standing in front of you protectively for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief.  
“What do you think is taking them so long?”  
“Do we really want to know?” hushed voices exchanged, their beam of light bouncing off the trees until it landed on Kun’s figure.  
Ten let out a shriek of panic, grabbing onto the sleeve of Jisung’s hoodie unceremoniously before placing a hand over his chest in relief.  
“What’re you doing in the dark?!” Ten cried before stomping his feet childishly.  
Kun offered his other hand to you, guiding you through the foliage of the forest floor towards the path illuminated by the boys.  
“Our flashlight died…”  
Ten sighed and Jisung rolled his eyes as they exchanged glances.  
“Yea, Yukhei gave you the dead one- But we thought it was dangerous and you guys were gone for a while so we worried… Actually, Jisung, didn’t care; I had to force him to go with me-” Ten proclaimed.  
“Because you’re scared of the dark-” Jisung muttered.  
The usual suspect, Yukhei.   
Kun took a deep breath before his smile returned, simply relieved the two of you could return to the warmth of the campfire… Jisung’s bright beam of light flashed from the pathway to your and Kuns interlocked fingers. In response, you tore your hand away, unsure why specifically, but feeling as though there was a secret to be kept. Noticing your predicament and having done it himself in the past, he reclaimed your hand.  
“Oh-” Ten smirked, bringing a hand to his mouth dramatically.  
Walking back to camp together, you felt an overwhelming sense of pride, able to finally address your long known mutual feelings for one another.  
“Boo!” Yukhei whined as he saw Ten and Jisung return in tow with the two of you, “They were probably having a very romantic time- You interrupted them-”  
“Was that your plan?” Kun asked, raising his voice as he released your hand.  
The younger stood from his log, raising his hands in defense as he smiled from ear to ear.  
“It was in a drama once- Ow!”  
Kun was playfully aggressive, pulling the younger into a headlock.  
“You’re going back into the woods- And you’re going to get the sticks this time,” Kun ordered.  
They exchanged a bit of banter in Chinese, their voices blaringly loud causing Sicheng to peek out of his tent for a moment before Yuta pulled him back in.  
“Okay, okay,” Yukhei resigned, distancing himself from Kun, “…(Y/n) let’s go!”  
Yukhei’s broad laugh once again encompassed you all as Kun tossed a nearby water bottle at him.  
You gave the dead flashlight to Jisung and told him to put some new batteries in it.  
“Kun,” you called gently.  
His ears perking, he turned toward you, his face a tad flushed from the sudden physical exertion.  
“Um, sit down-”  
Obediently, he sat. He wasn’t sure exactly what you wanted from him or what you were going to do, but he stood as he saw you go toward the van parked beside the tents.  
“Where are you going?”  
You were sure you’d seen the first aid kit packed somewhere under one of the seats of the van, the bright red was hard to miss.  
Once he saw the box in your hand he understood.   
“Ah, there’s no need,” he assured, touched by the thought.  
“Don’t be like that,” you chided gently.  
Straddling the other side of the log he sat, you placed the med kit between the two of you before opening it. Tucking your hair behind your ear, you riffled through the contents of the kit, unaware of Kun’s gaze.  
Ripping open the packaging of the alcohol swab triumphantly you gently outstretched your hand for his own. The back of his hand in your own was so large and warm and you tried to focus on lightly dabbing the specs of blood from the scrapes upon his palm, immediately blowing on it gently afterward to sooth the sting as he hissed gently.  
“What happened to your shoelace?” Mark interrupted suddenly as he moved to poke the smoldering fire with a stick.  
Glancing down you realized you still had the bothersome thorny stem tangled with your laces.  
“I don’t know really,” you replied with an added shrug.  
You did everything you could to avoid Kun’s eyes, knowing your face was probably radiating the heat from your cheeks as you held his hand gently, his skin warmer than you remember.  
A bit of ointment and a bandage later and you let out a satisfied sigh, repacking the first air kit and clicking it shut.  
Familiar hands landed on either side of your own before taking the box out from your grasp and gently setting it down in the grass before a smile graced his features as he patted the space between the two of you on the log.  
“Your foot-”  
“My- Why?”  
It dawned on you he probably had the intention of untangling your laces from the very thing that cut him.  
“It’s okay- I’ll-”  
“I’ll be careful,” he interrupted, knowing you were worried about him.  
Bringing your foot up to rest in the space separating the two of you, you nearly lost your balance as he pulled your leg straight, your ankle resting comfortably on his thigh, your shoe in his lap and an unflexible you very uncomfortable.  
You focused on his hands, thinking to yourself how warm they would be encompassing your own again.  
His fingers made quick work of the knot before he was tossing the pesky plant over his shoulder. When you attempted to pull your leg away and utter a thank you his warm hand grasped your ankle gently.  
He worried once the two of you separated and had no reason to be near one another that distance would grow as you both try to hide this awkward relationship from the others and act inconspicuously.   
“If you have time later tonight can we talk?”  
“S-Sure,” you chuckled, attempting to brush off the awkwardly serious atmosphere that befell the two of you.  
Once the cool night air brushed the skin of your ankle, your leg snapped back to your side as you stood, swooping to get the first aid kit and booking it to the van to calm yourself.  
You knew when people asked to ‘talk’ it was either bad or good- You saw no reason it’d be bad… He was being friendly throughout the whole night… If there was something bad he’d have been off, right? That’d mean it’d be something good- Your heart swelled and swayed as you imagined the thought of him confessing and the two of you becoming an official item.  
You slammed the van door closed maybe a bit too hard, rocking the vehicle.  
“S’mores are ready!” Mark called with a booming voice before adding a few swaggy adlibs of excitement as he talked to himself.  
Emerging from their tents as if a prairie of animals were being called toward Pride Rock, individuals emerged from the shadows, running to take a seat around the fire.  
Each given a metal skewer you were met with an awkwardly chaotic campfire as you returned, safe for Kun chortling on the log where you’d left him and Jisung on his phone.   
You decided not to sit next to Kun, knowing the two of you would have the chance to talk later.  
“Boo!”  
You let out a shriek, cowering as you brought your hands to your ears.  
A melodious laugh followed as Yukhei stood tall behind you, a bundle of sticks tucked on his arm.  
“You-” you began, slapping a hand at his chest in irritation.  
When you turned back around Kun was patting the spot beside, bidding you to come over.  
You hadn’t planned on sitting beside him out of embarrassment, but it’d be odd and rude to refuse.  
Taking a seat beside him, you thanked him as he handed you a skewer, his hand brushing your own.  
“What do we do?” he questioned, unfamiliar with the S'more tradition.  
You leant in, skewering a marshmallow for him before skewering your own.  
“Oh my God! Dude!” Mark let out a chaotic chortle as frantically blew at Johnny’s aflame marshmallow.  
“Don’t do that,” you sighed, extending your marshmallow over the licking flames of the fire.  
Following your lead, Kun did the same thing and as he glanced between the two of your arms you couldn’t help but smile gently at how sincere his expression seemed, thick brows knit together as he adjusted the angle of his elbow to match your own.  
“Lovebirds~” Jaehyun sang softly from across the campfire, having been watching you two for the past minute.  
Your eyes narrowed in on him, his soft dimple peeking as he cast his gaze toward the fire in an innocent manner.  
You taunted Jaehyun in your head momentarily, Kun’s dimple was cuter-  
“(Y/n)-” Kun repeated your name again before his hands clasped over your own, snagging your attention.  
“Hey- Your-”  
You let out a yelp as he drew your arm back, your marshmallow aflame and blackening quickly. Frantically, you shook your skewer, hoping the cool night air would put it out before bringing it to your lips, blowing frantically. From beside you, Kun let in to help you blow it out, causing all the boys to bite their lip in an attempt to not torment the two of you.  
“What drama is this?” Johnny questioned loudly, casting a gaze between the two of you as he brought a finger to his lips inquisitively.  
“I don’t know man,” Mark replied, hiding a sneaky smile.  
You were at your wits end. Kun was just… too much- He had your heart hammering in your chest nearly every moment he was with you and always took any available opportunity to do something romantic- At this point you weren’t sure if it was on purpose or if he was just naturally too perfect…   
Bags crinkled around the crackling fire accompanied by a melodious laughs and hollers.   
Reaching below the log you sat, you felt around for the familiar cardboard box of gram crackers.  
“Then we put the chocolate on the gram crackers-”  
You struggled to open the box, placing your skewer between your closed knees to hold it as you finally tore open the box, removing two crackers for Kun.  
Delicately, he placed the square of chocolate on the outstretched cracker you held before him.  
“…Then bring your marshmallow,” you continued, sandwiching the skewered marshmallow between the crackers before instructing him to pull his skewer out.  
“Oh-”  
“That’s it!”  
Gratefully, he accepted his small sandwich, bringing it to his nose for a brief sniff before taking a bite.  
His brows seemed to be knit together in thought as he chewed, it was an interesting combination to say the least, but he wasn’t sure he enjoyed the gram crackers-  
“How is it?”  
Casting you a gaze, your eyes seemed to shimmer with piqued interest as you pressed for his take. Your grin looked so earnest and utterly adorable he couldn’t voice his real opinion.  
“It’s good.”  
Your smile grew at his response and he watched as you promptly removed your cooled, black marshmallow and tossed it into the fire.  
“Can I talk with you?”  
“Now?”  
It seemed a bit sudden, but he gave a nod.  
“Say you’ll go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you there,” he muttered in a low voice.  
You stood before brushing off the knees of your jeans, catching Taeyong’s gaze from across the flickering fire. Unsure if you’d been caught or not, you turned on your heel, marching through the dampening grass and down the trail of the outhouse.   
“Where’s she going? Oh-”  
Kun handed the rest of his S’more over to a greedy Sicheng beside him whom was already roasting his fifth marshmallow.  
With a purpose, Kun rose, Taeyong’s beady gaze quickly flickering to the action.  
“I’m gonna do it-” Kun announced suddenly.  
“D-Do what?” Mark seemed to be at a loss, his eyes wide.  
“Confess,” Taeyong added, the other boys giving a hum of knowing as they snickered to themselves quietly.  
“Good luck!” Chenle barked, holding up a first.  
“I don’t need luck,” Kun remarked.  
A chorus of ‘ooh’s and withheld chuckles serenaded him at his rather cocky attitude.  
Set with a mission, Kun embarked on his journey, grabbing a spare flashlight on the way.  
You stood in the path before the latrines, not wanting to go near or pass them for fear of their foul stench hitting you. Even though he was a romantic, this was a rather unromantic spot for lovers to rendezvous at.  
You heard soft steps followed by an apology as the very man you’d been thinking of emerged. With a click, he turned on his flashlight before giving a cock of his head, signaling you to follow him.   
It was a short walk, through the crunchy forest floor and you were at a bench, a worn-out sign with arrows above it.  
Taking a seat, he was unsure if he should turn off the flashlight or not, but decided to do so as you sat.  
Immediately, both your gazes shot to the sky, you were nearly positive you were able to see the Milky Way, the stars twinkling so bright in the clear air.  
“You already know, don’t you?”   
His voice was a little sheepish, as if he wasn’t sure how to start the conversation.  
“…That I like you-” he followed up, bringing his dark gaze toward you.  
“Yeah,” you muttered, a smile creeping onto your features.  
“So… Uh, how do you feel about me?”  
“I like you-”  
“Yeah?”   
He had to hold back a chuckle as he watched your gaze cast to your hands.  
“A lot…” you added.  
“Yeah?”  
His grin was from ear to ear, his pearly whites gleaming at you through the night- I’d have been blinding if you had seen it.  
His hand fell over your knee endearingly as he leant in, attempting to snag your gaze.  
“Then let’s be official.”  
“You might think this is really random or that I’m weird, but like… I hope you don’t think so, it’s just I don’t know what else to do, but I just really have the urge to-”  
He listened patiently through your ramblings.  
“Can I- Can I kiss you?”  
He was caught off guard by your question, his lips parting dumbly as his brows rose for a moment as you situated yourself on the bench to face him.  
“I hope I didn’t make it awkward! But I probably did-”  
Shaking his head, Kun leant in.  
“I can’t imagine a better answer than this one-” he beamed.   
Your hands landed on his shoulders, the tension in your own rising.  
What if you’d played yourself? What if now he had high expectations and you disappointed-  
You let your head fall forward, having an inner monologue out of panic of the awkwardness you’d caused.  
Soft and poised, gently fingertips found your chin, guiding you to look up. You didn’t even get a chance to see his expression, his warm lips on your cheek in a chaste kiss before falling to your lips.  
It started out soft and curious before developing into an ardent exchange, eager lips embracing one another.  
It felt as if your head was spinning, the need for air at the forefront of your mind. Pushing him away by his shoulders gently, you caught your breath.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly.  
Eyes having adjusted to the dark, he narrowed his gaze as he scrutinized your face.  
“W-What is it?”  
You brought a hand to your face in confusion.  
“I think your nose is bleeding…”  
Panicked, you brought a finger to your philtrum hesitantly before glancing at it.  
“Ah…”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah… Maybe the air’s just a little dry-”  
“Let’s go back,” he began, not even awaiting a response as he was carefully helping your up by your elbow.  
“They’ll get the wrong impression,” you remarked, chuckling to yourself as you thought of all the scenarios the boys around the campfire might concoct once they saw the trail of blood from your nose.  
The leaves crunched under your feet unceremoniously at his quick pace.  
“There are some wet tissues in the van,” Kun muttered in thought, he was not yet ready to get harassed.  
He tried to be quiet as he could given the situation, but once he opened the van door the light inside came on, garnering attention from those around the campfire.  
“What are those two doing…?”  
Climbing inside, Kun settled with rifling through the first aid kit you’d used earlier, finding a packet of wet tissues inside. He beckoned you to sit in one of the seats, tearing open the package before squatting before you, reaching up gently to dab at your nose. You took the tissue from him, embarrassed and quickly wiped at your nose.  
“Tilt your head back.”  
He was so motherly; packing up the first aid kit before rising, shushing you as he took the tissue from you, dabbing at a spot you’d missed.  
“I can do it-”  
“Let me take care of my girlfriend,” he teased, tucking some hair behind you ear.  
Settling with holding the tissue to your nose, you let Kun help you out of the van before he slid the door shut effortlessly.  
He slid the small pack of wet tissues into your pocket as the two of your made your way toward the others.  
Faces of confusion welcomed you as the saw the slightly bloodied tissue.  
“What happened?” a few exasperated voices wondered.  
“I got a nosebleed-”  
“What did hyung do to you?!” Jaemin interrupted playfully, shooting a glare toward Kun who rose his hands in defense.  
“It’s not like that!” you chuckled, sitting down.  
“Kun is such a heartthrob his confession made her nosebleed,” Yuta teased with a coy smile.  
“The air’s just dry!” you tried in defense, feeling your cheeks heat up.  
“How romantic.”  
“So, are you guys…” Jaehyun prodded quietly, looking at Kun.  
“Yes,” Kun answered simply with a knowing gaze, “We’re together.”


End file.
